BAU in New York
by cklksgrissom
Summary: Someone is brutally murdering sets of foster parents in New York. The BAU get called in and have to work with Flack and Mac's CSI team to solve the case and catch a violent unsub. They bring along Matt, Will and Garcia and everyone pulls together to try and save more foster parents from being killed. Rated M for graphic crime content. Will include Sean as he lives in New York.
1. Chapter 1

"Guys we're off to New York! Grab your go bags and meet in the conference room now!" Hotch, holding his go bag, shouted to his whole BAU team who had been gathered in the bullpen. Within a minute, they were all piling into the conference room carrying their go bags.

"What's the case boss?"

"We got a unsub who's targeting foster families in New York. He's killing and torturing the foster father. Raping, torturing and then killing the foster mother, making her husband watch and then he's taking the foster kids and dropping them outside the CPS building. He's always wearing a mask and the kids can never identify him. He's killed 4 sets of foster parents so far and NYPD is requesting our help now. We're joining up with them and their CSI forensics team to try and solve this case. J.J I've asked Will to join us. We could use another detective and I've cleared it with his captain. He's already gone home to pack a go bag and he'll meet us on the jet for a full briefing. I've cleared it with NYPD so he can use his gun in New York and he can act as a detective. Garcia you'll be coming with us and helping CSI try and track his movements. We're taking Matt with us too."

"Why does our section chief need to come Hotch?"

"So many reasons but this case could be big and Matt wants to come. He'll be here in a sec."

Just then their section chief entered the conference room carrying a go bag.

"Sorry Hotch was in a meeting."

"That's okay Matt. You ready to go?"

"Yeah you wanna brief on the jet, save time?"

"Yeah it's less than an hour flight but we'll have time to brief everyone."

"Let's go. I've already called the pilots. They'll be ready to take off when we get to the jet."

Everyone hurried out of the BAU, waiting for Garcia to grab her go bag from her computer den and then they hurried out and headed to the airstrip. Waiting for them by the jet steps was J.J's husband Will, a MDPD detective, holding a go bag.

"Thanks for joining us Will. We could use your detective skills. We'll brief everyone on the jet."

"No problem Hotch, Thanks for letting Henry stay with Jess. I packed a bag and dropped it by her house. Luckily she was home."

"No problem Will. Jess is happy to take care of Henry for you guys til we get back. He'll be fine. He's slept over there so many times anyway. She'll get word to Henry that he's going home with Jack and her after school."

They all hurried on board the jet and settled in the seats and Hotch went to talk to the jet pilots to tell them they were ready to take off. As soon as the jet had taken off, they all gathered around the table and 4 seats.

"A week ago, Mr Max Johnson and his wife Tina were attacked in their home. Max was tortured and sodomised with an unknown object. He was then tied up and made to watch as the unsub raped his wife Tina. Evidence proves this as the husband was still alive and tied to a chair looking at the bed. After raping the wife, the unsub sodomised her with the same object he'd used on the husband. It seems he'll use something in the home. Then, with the wife bound and naked on the bed, he stabbed Max repeatedly until Max died. Then he stabbed Tina to death. As an after kill he slashed her throat. Then he took a shower, cleaned up the bathroom, leaving no fingerprints or any trace. He takes spare clothes with him and takes his bloody clothes away with him. He redressed, waited for the kids to come home from school, threatened them with a knife and made them get in his car and he drove them and dropped them outside the CPS building. He repeated this 2 days later on a Mr Tom Anderson and his wife Julie. 2 days later he repeated it on a Mr Ben Nichols and his wife Ann. Yesterday he repeated it on a Mr Joe Simpson and his wife Holly. All the victims were foster parents and he assaulted and killed the parents not long before the kids got home. Why both parents were at home at the time we don't know. There are reports that the mom was home and he got her to call the foster dad to come home citing a problem with one of their foster kids. The foster father's bosses confirm this. But it was the wife who called her husband. He did the same to each set of foster parents. And always dropped the kids outside the CPS building. The kids never saw his face and he didn't leave any fingerprints or DNA. He used a condom and seems to take that with him. He cleans the bathroom well and leaves no trace but he leaves a bloody mess in the bedroom. He seems to take clean clothes with him to clean himself up with and takes any bloody clothes he wears away. He's always wearing a balaclava mask whenever any kid sees him. NYPD have interviewed the kids many times but they all have the same story and no one can identify him. The buildings have no cameras or doormen but how he gains access to every apartment isn't known."


	2. Chapter 2

The team all then tried hashing out theories and ideas but could get nowhere. Very soon the jet landed in New York.

"Hotch isn't your brother Sean still in New York?"

"Yeah he's working as head barman at the Plaza. Might pay him a visit when the case is over and I'll call him tonight. But for now let's concentrate on the case. Okay. We'll head to the NYPD prescient where we're meeting up with the lead detective, a Don Flack, and the head of the crime unit, a detective Mac Taylor. We'll then head to the crime lab nearby and meet up with the CSI team we'll be working with. Garcia you'll be working alongside their top lab technician, I've heard he's like you and that he's a wizard on computers. Then we'll split up and head to crime scenes and the morgue okay?"

"Sure Hotch."

"Will I've cleared it with NYPD and detective Flack for you to be a lead detective on this case and have full detective powers in New York and also to use your gun."

"Thanks Hotch. Appreciate it. This case sounds bad."

"It is. Let's go everyone. There's no time to waste!"

They all grabbed their go bags and hurried off the jet into the waiting black SUV's and headed to the NYPD precient and pulled up outside. Leaving their go bags in the SUV's, with Hotch leading, they headed into the building.

"Hi, I'm Agent Aaron Hotchner, we're the BAU. We're here to meet up with Detective Flack and Detective Mac Taylor?" Hotch spoke to the officer on the front desk.

"Hey Flack, FBI is here!" He shouted to a guy in a suit talking to another guy in a suit.

"Hey Hotch, their like you…"

The 2 men in suits hurried over, the one with black hair holding out his hand.

"You must be the FBI Agents? I'm Detective Don Flack, NYPD, this is Detective Mac Taylor head of the NYPD crime lab."

"Hi I'm Agent Aaron Hotchner, BAU Unit Chief, this is our BAU Section Chief Matt Cruz, this is Detective Will LaMontagne Jr, MDPD. He'll be working on this case with us and you said it was okay if he was a detective with full powers in New York. He'll be a lead detective on this case. You've cleared it so he can use his gun and have full detective powers here?"

"Yeah I cleared it with my captain and he'll make sure it's okay."

"Great. This is my BAU team, Agent Jennifer Jareau, Will's wife, but we call her J.J, Agent Derek Morgan, Agent David Rossi, Agent Dr Spencer Reid, and Agent Alex Blake."

"You guys are married then?"

"Yeah, very happily married. Hey Hotch could we double up as we are married?"

"Sure Will, as you guys are married. Oh and this is wonderful BAU technical analyst Penelope Garcia. She'll be working with your top lab technician Detective Taylor."

"Call me Mac Agent Hotchner."

"Sure Mac. Call me Hotch, everyone does."

"Hi guys, so shall we head to the crime lab and I'll introduce you to my CSI team?"

"Sure Mac, our SUV's are right outside, we'll follow you."

"Oh and you can just call me Flack, or Don."

"Sure Flack, nice to meet you guys."

"We put you guys up in the Plaza by the way. Apparently there's someone with the surname Hotchner that works there. Any relation to you Hotch?"

"Yeah it's my younger brother Sean. He's head bar man there. Thanks for that. I'll call him later to let him know."

"Your brother is head bar man at the Plaza?"

"Yeah has been for over a year but he loves it there. So shall we head off?"

"Sure."

They all headed out to their SUV's.

"You got an SUV too?"

"Yeah, I'll drive Don."

"Sure thing Mac."

They all got into their SUV's and followed Mac in his SUV to the crime lab.

"Hey Hotch we'll get to see your bro!"

"If he's still working tonight we will, but I'll call him and we can meet up. But for now let's concentrate on this case, okay?"

"Sure."

They soon arrived at the crime lab building and parked in the underground parking lot and, grabbing their go bags, they all followed Mac and Flack up to the crime lab. As they got out of the elevator, they saw a group of people in white lab coats standing waiting for the elevator.

"Hey Flack! Hey Mac, got your call. These the FBI guys?"

"Hey Stella. Yeah, this is the FBI BAU team, they're gonna help us on the foster family murders. This is Agent Hotchner."

"Call me Hotch guys. This is our BAU section chief, Matt Cruz, this is Detective Will LaMontagne Jr, MDPD, he'll be a lead detective on this case and he's helping us out, this is BAU technical analyst Penelope Garcia, our computer wizard and this is my BAU team, Agent Jennifer Jareau, or J.J, Will's wife, Agents Derek Morgan, David Rossi, Alex Blake and Dr Spencer Reid."

"Dr? As in medical doctor?"

"No he's got 3 PhD'S and 2 BA's but he's our genius. Was a child genius. He's got an IQ of 187, can read 20,000 words a minute, and has an eidetic memory and can read every word he reads in every book."

"You're kidding me right?" Danny and the others looked shocked.

"No I graduated high school when I was 12 but I skipped several grades. It's all true. Got straight into the BAU after the FBI drafted me specially for the BAU. They ignored the fact I failed all the physical tasks that weren't book related but that was 10 years ago."

"Hi Agent Hotchner, I'm Detective Stella Bonasera, assistant supervisor of the crime lab."

"Call me Hotch please."

"Sure Hotch, this is Detective Danny Messer, this is Detective Lindsay Munroe Messer, Danny's wife, both CSI level 3's, this is CSI level 2 Dr Sheldon Hawkes, used to be head Medical Examiner and a doctor but now works in the crime lab on our CSI team, this is our chief medical examiner, Dr Sid Hammerback and this is our wonderful Adam Ross, top lab technician and computer expert."

"Hi guys. Mac is there somewhere we can set up? I believe I asked you about a conference room or something?"

"Sure, this way guys. I'll give you a quick tour." Mac pointed out several rooms, including the locker rooms and bathrooms by the elevators, as he led the BAU team and his crime team to a conference room they'd set up ready with a layout board and coffee machine.

"This do you guys?"

"It's perfect thanks Mac."


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone piled into the conference room and they went through everything everyone knew. Mac, Hotch and Flack taking the lead together on the briefing.

"This guy clearly knows what he's doing. He leaves no fingerprints or DNA." Morgan glanced at the file.

"We can assume he wear gloves and he cleans and wipes down everything with bleach in the bathroom. Luminol lit up everything so we can be sure he used bleach as it reacts to that so violently."

"And we're sure he attacked the husband first?"

"Yeah autopsy's show the same thing. There was evidence of blood and faecal matter from the husband inside the wife's anal cavity. But none of the wife's blood or faecal matter inside the husband so we can assume he used the object on the husband first. But he was more violent when sodomising the husband and penetrated him multiple times with the object. It was so violent that, as the husband was forced to sit tied watching the unsub rape his wife, he didn't have any control of his bowels and there's clear evidence on each husband that he was sodomised so violently, his bowels emptied as he was forced to watch the unsub assault and rape his wife."

"Ergh nasty!"

"Sorry Garcia."

"Do I have to look at these nasty pictures boss?" Everyone on the BAU team knew Garcia hated having to look at crime scene photos.

"Only for a minute Garcia. I promise."

"He also cut off the guys genitals after sodomising him. Evidence proves the injury occurred whilst the guy was still alive."

All the men cringed in horror.

"He cut his stuff off whilst the husband was still alive?"

"Yeah autopsy's prove it. He left the genitals lying on the ground but he seems to use the same knife."

"After attacking the husband, the unsub makes him watch as he goes for the wife, who's tied up and bound naked on the bed. He slashes her breasts, violently, he cuts off her nipples, whilst she's still alive, he violently rapes her, but uses a condom and takes that with him as we never find a condom in any of the crime scenes. Either that or he flushes it down the toilet but he uses bleach on even the toilet flush handle so we can't tell. He then sodomises the wife violently with the same object he used on the husband. It appears to be something in the house but he takes it with him when he leaves. He's as violent on the wife."

"Like the husband loses control and his bowels empty on the chair, the wife loses control and her bowels empty on the bed."

"He then uses the knife and penetrates the wife in the vagina, with the knife, causing multiple injuries and bleeding internally. Then, always using the same knife, with the wife severely injured and bleeding on the bed, but still alive and having to watch, he goes back to the husband, stabs him repeatedly in the abdomen, the arms, the legs, but always leaving the guy still alive."

"We've found dozens of stab wounds, all the same knife, on everywhere but the chest area. He keeps the guy alive, but bleeding out."

"Then, as evidence and autopsy's prove, he stands behind the husband and slits his throat, killing him. Then he goes back to the wife. He stabs her multiple times everywhere but the chest. He'll stab her repeatedly in her breasts but never going too deep, like he knows how far to go with the knife. He'll really stab her a lot in the lower abdomen around her uterus area, but he leaves her alive whilst he does. Finally, he stabs her repeatedly in the chest, killing her. Then, as after kill, and, due to no blood loss in her throat, so we know her heart wasn't beating when he did this, he slashes her throat, but she's already dead. Then he seems to use the bathroom and even take a shower to clean up. He'll take his time and he takes spare clothes to change into. He takes his bloody clothes and the object and the knife with him. He brings and takes bleach and cleaning supplies. He'll clean the bathroom so well with bleach and wipe down every inch of the bathroom, taps, handles, even the door and door handle, leaving nothing, no fingerprints or DNA, just traces of bleach. Then he'll pack up and wait for the foster kids to come home from school."

"We've talked to the kids and their stories are the same. They'll come home from school to find this guy in a balaclava mask waiting for them with a knife. He'll terrify them and scare them half to death. Using the knife, he'll hold it at each of their throats to threaten them and make them follow him to the car of the foster dad. He'll take the foster dad's car, drop off the kids outside the CPS building and drive to another location. He'll wipe down the whole car, leaving no fingerprints or DNA again, and disappear. No one ever sees him and, according to evidence and to the witness statements of the kids, it's one guy and it is a guy, not a woman, That much the kids can tell us but apart from height, which they say is roughly mine and Mac's height, they can't tell anymore. He has a rough deep voice but no discernable accent so we don't know where's he from or if he's from New York or anywhere else. The kids are terrified and can only tell us so much."

"Does he have his car nearby then?"

"We don't know if he does or if he walks. No one see's him. He abandon's the foster dad's car in a alleyway, but always a different location and no one ever sees him leave the car and walk away. We know he walks somewhere cos there's no evidence of a secondary vehicle that might have been parked or driven away."

"Do we know why he's targeting foster parents?"

"Nope we can't figure it out. That's why we called you guys in Agent Morgan."

"Call me Morgan. Easier."

"Do we know how he's gaining access?"

"Not yet Agent Cruz. Seems at the moment, the mom lets him in. We don't know if he pretends to be a social worker with CPS or anything."

"Call me Matt, everyone does."

"Sure Matt. We do know he makes the wife call the husband at work and gets him to come home, citing a problem with a foster kid they've got but that's all. The bosses at the places the husbands work at, all different places, say the same thing. The husband gets a call from his wife and has to leave immediately citing a problem with a foster kid they've got in their home. That's the last time anyone speaks to the husband and the last time he's seen alive. All the crime scene apartments are in buildings without door men and without cameras so he's never seen coming or going and no one sees the foster dad arrive home. All the foster dad's have blue collar jobs. One was an insurance salesman, another worked at a local coffee shop near to where they lived, another worked at a burger joint and another worked at a factory."

"Do we know how he's choosing his victims or how he knows their foster parents?"

"No not so far, J.J isn't it?"

"Yeah call me J.J everyone does."

"So you guys are married Will?"

"Yeah like you are. Can I call you Danny or would you prefer Messer?"

"Call me Danny. You got kids?"

"One a boy, Henry, he's 6. Hotch here has got a boy too. Jack, he's 10 but he's Henry's best mate."

"You got a kid too Hotch?"

"Yeah, Jack, he's great. He's with my sister in law. She takes care of him for me when I'm working."

"Where's his mom?"

"Dead. She was killed by a serial killer when Jack was almost 5. Been a single dad to Jack since then."

"I'm sorry to hear about your wife Hotch. So where's Henry Will if both you guys are here?"

"He's staying at Hotch's sister in law's house with Jack. He'll be fine. You got a kid Danny?"

"Yeah, a beautiful girl, Lucy, she's 6 and she's in first grade and at school at the minute."

"Er guys can we get back on the case please?"

"Sure, oh and guys you do know Hotch's younger brother Sean works at the Plaza Hotel as head bar man and thanks to Mac and Flack we're staying there…"

"Really Hotch, your younger brother works there?"

"Yeah I'll call him later but for now can we get our heads back on this case? If we're lucky we got today that he won't kill. He might go after another set of foster parents tomorrow if he keeps to the pattern. He seems to kill every other day but we don't know why he suddenly started killing just last week. Garcia I'll need you to track any possible related cases in other states, find anything you can."

"Sure thing boss man. I take it I'm working with you Adam?"

"Yeah, heard a few great things about you. I'm working with Garcia am I Mac?"

"Yeah if that's okay with you Adam?"

"Sure thing. You'll love the computer lab."

"Er boss before we head out anywhere can we just use the bathrooms? We did leave in a hurry and the flight was pretty short. Spent all the time briefing."

"Sure Morgan, we'll all go by the bathrooms on the way out. Mac mind if I take the lead for a bit?"

"Sure we're not getting anywhere on our own. You go ahead Hotch. You got the lead here. Though aren't you the boss Matt?"

"Yeah but I let Hotch take the lead on every case I join the team on. He's the best leader and he takes the lead on the case and leads the team. I just have everyone's back and I can enjoy just being a field agent."

"Oh right."

"Mac you and I can go to the first crime scene, the Johnson's, Matt, you and Stella go to the Anderson crime scene. Morgan, you and Will go with Danny and Dr Hawkes to the Nichols crime scene, J.J you go with Lindsay and Flack to the latest crime scene, the Simpson crime scene. Spencer, Alex, you guys head to the morgue with Dr Hammerback."

"Call me Sid, everyone does Hotch."

"Sure you guys go with Sid."

"Call me Hawkes guys."

"Sure Hawkes. You and Danny take Morgan to the Nichols crime scene. Garcia you go and start getting set up with Adam in the computer lab and start doing your magic. We'll be in touch if we find anything . Okay guys? Let's get going. Find out anything you can and we'll meet back here later. But let's catch this guy."


End file.
